Cohésion
by Bony
Summary: Steve tente d'imposer des séances de stratégie pour une meilleure cohésion du groupe. Mais pas facile lorsque Stark fait parti de votre équipe.


Disclaimer : le film appartient à Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby... Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

Résumé : Steve tente d'imposer des séances de stratégie pour une meilleure cohésion du groupe. Mais pas facile lorsque Stark fait parti de votre équipe.

...

Cohésion

Tony ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ces séances de stratégies imposées par le super soldat. Steve, lui, insistait sur le fait qu'ils avaient besoin de mettre en place des tactiques de façon à être plus efficace sur le terrain. Ce à quoi rétorquait Stark, que ce vieux forban de Fury ne les appelait justement que pour des missions impossibles et inimaginables. Et Steve d'ajouter, qu'ils avaient d'autant plus besoin de peaufiner leurs réactions pour ne pas être surpris. Tony enchérissait alors, qu'après Loki et les chitauris, difficile de faire plus surprenant. Steve...

... Bref, c'est comme cela qu'ils se retrouvaient régulièrement dans l'un des salons de la tour Stark pour étudier des scénarios d'invasion ou autres menaces. Steve piochait dans les nombreuses simulations du S.H.I.E.L.D, et les soumettait aux membres de l'équipe. Rien de plus rasoir aux yeux de l'inventeur. Et il se faisait toujours une joie de le faire remarquer aux autres.

« Tony ! Peux-tu, s'il te plaît, arrêter de jouer avec ton téléphone » s'interrompit Steve, alors qu'il expliquait son plan dans un long monologue qui semblait sans fin au génie.

« Deux secondes » souffla-t-il, plus préoccupé par ce qu'il faisait que par ce qui l'entourait.

« Maintenant » gronda Natasha d'une voix feutrée. Et elle lui arracha des mains son précieux outil, provoquant une exclamation de mécontentement. Mais Tony ne tenta rien face au regard glacial de la russe.

Il poussa un soupir. L'après-midi allait être vraiment long, pensa-t-il.

Il posa un regard absent sur le plan virtuel que JARVIS simulait, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les explications de Captain Super Plan. Il observa un moment les petits avatars qui couraient sur la carte, puis il reporta son attention vers ses coéquipiers. Les deux espions étaient concentrés, et Bruce semblait lui aussi plutôt réceptif. Et après quelques secondes, il se mit inconsciemment à tambouriner des doigts sur le bras de son fauteuil.

« Tony ! Peux-tu arrêter ? » s'exaspéra soudain l'ancien soldat, s'arrêtant une nouvelle fois dans son exposé.

« Quoi ? » Il n'avait rien fait cette fois ! Il n'écoutait pas, certes, mais il en donnait l'impression. Il était doué pour cela, il le savait par expérience. Les conseils d'administration de Stark Industries étaient tout aussi barbant, mais il avait le droit de jouer avec son téléphone... sauf lorsque Pepper le lui subtilisait.

« Tes doigts ! C'est agaçant à la fin. On sait que tu ne veux pas être là, mais c'est important pour la cohésion du groupe. »

Il n'avait jamais été très fan du travail d'équipe.

« Que cela te plaise ou non, il faut nous apprenions à travailler ensemble. On ne peut plus se permettre tes caprices de diva ou tes excentricités de dernière minute ! » ajouta Steve.

Où plus exactement, l'équipe n'avait jamais été fan de travailler avec lui.

Il haussa les sourcils à la remarque du soldat. Il s'abstient de rappeler que son dernier caprice avait été d'accompagner un missile nucléaire dans un portail, évitant par là même l'anéantissement de Manhattan. Et puis il n'était pas genre à prendre une décision sur un coup de tête, même s'il reconnaissait que cela pouvait parfois y ressembler, mais c'était toujours bien plus réfléchi que cela n'en n'avait l'air. Bon, ok, il ne prenait que rarement le temps de s'expliquer. Mais il n'avait pas toujours ce temps. Puis ils savaient qu'ils avaient affaire à un génie ? Non ?

« Excuse-moi de trouver ton plan légèrement foireux » répondit-il. Il n'était pas Tony Stark pour rien.

« Avec mon plan et les quelques remarques de Natasha et Clint, nous parvenons à libérer tous les otages, et sans dommage » riposta Steve, blessé qu'on remette en cause ses capacités de tacticien.

« Oui, si tes terroristes sont des enfants de cinq ans ou des incapables. Mais si ils sont un peu organisés, avec le matériel qu'ils ont, tes otages sont tous morts avant que tu n'aies atteint le périmètre de sécurité. Clint aussi. Toi... tu pourrais t'en sortir. Difficile à dire avec le sérum. Natasha, hum... si elle suit ton plan, elle aura le droit de rejouer. Moi, en fonction de mon dernier coup de tête, mort ou très loin. Et Hulk aurait été une proie facile ! »

« Hulk est difficile à abattre » le contredit Bruce, tout en appréciant la sollicitude de son ami.

« Je sais. Mais à la façon qu'il a d'écraser tout ce qui se trouve sur son chemin lorsqu'on lui tire dessus, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il adore ça, _Big Guy_. »

« Et bien vas-y, si tu es si compétent ! » s'emporta Steve.

Tony se leva et examina la maquette et les informations qui s'y rapportaient. Et pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda s'il n'y avait que lui qui voyait toutes les alternatives, possibilités et ramifications possibles se dessiner dans des schémas complexes. Puis il les absorba sous forme d'équations, de formules, de diagrammes... Il avait toujours vu le monde comme cela, un vaste univers régi par des lois mathématiques et physiques où il fallait juste trouver la meilleure solution, qu'importe les règles et les convenances.

« Déjà, à la place des terroristes, j'aurais placé mes équipes là, là et là » commença-t-il en désignant trois points, qu'aussitôt JARVIS anima sans attendre les ordres de son créateur. « Ensuite, ils ont deux sortes de missiles. Les premiers ne sont que des gros pétards mouillés. Ils font du bruit, je vous l'accorde, beaucoup de poussière aussi, mais c'est un peu près tout. Par contre, leur système de guidage, un vrai petit bijou de technologie qu'on peut facilement réutiliser pour autres choses. Il suffit d'avoir un technicien pas trop manchot, un peu imaginatif et qui sait relier deux fils. Même pour des méchants, cela me semble à leur niveau. L'autre sorte, par contre, c'est du lourd. Et croyez-moi, je m'y connais ! Il suffit qu'un seul atteigne l'endroit où sont retenu tes otages pour leur dire adieu... ainsi qu'à toute forme de vie dans les deux kilomètres à la ronde. A leur place je procéderais ainsi... » Et il continua sa démonstration avec le même ton enjoué qu'il avait lorsqu'il se lançait dans une explication scientifique.

Cela lui avait suffi pour gagner l'attention des quatre Avengers.

« En conclusion, la moitié de l'équipe est morte ou à terre... donc ton plan est plus que foireux » termina-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, pour découvrir les visages effarés et interdits de Steve et Bruce. Clint et Nastacha, plus habitués à cacher leurs sentiments, ne montaient rien, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient légèrement tendus.

« Heu... Tony » bredouilla légèrement Steve mal à l'aise après un instant de silence.

« Quoi encore ? Je ne la joue pas assez cohésion, solidarité, harmonie de groupe ? » râla-t-il. Il faisait un effort, ils pourraient au moins le reconnaître !

« Si... mais, c'est que... » reprit le leader de l'équipe sans aller plus loin.

« Ce que Steve veut dire, c'est qu'il aurait préféré que tu nous donnes une solution pour que nous restions en vie, avec les otages, et pas le contraire » expliqua Bruce, en prenant pitié de Captain America.

« Ho ! » lâcha simplement l'homme d'affaire. « Mais l'important c'est de participer, non ? »

Aux regards incrédules et vaguement inquiets, il sentit que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue, mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour cela. Pepper le lui répétait suffisamment souvent.

« En tout cas c'était sympa. On se refait ça, hum... jamais ? » et il se sauva de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

« Si je dis que je suis content de l'avoir dans mon camps, vous êtes d'accord ? » entendit-il, cependant, Clint murmurer aux autres.


End file.
